A semiconductor device (e.g., a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT)), and, in particular, its emitter can be shrunk by using various inner spacers. Thus, the semiconductor device may become smaller than available contact critical dimensions. However, contacting such structures by the contacts larger than they themselves is nearly impossible and can cause shorts.